Gimansha Monosashi
Gimansha Monosashi (定規の詐欺師, Monosashi Gimansha), the Sixth Mizukage (六第火水影, Rokudaime Mizukage) in Enken. Appearance He is a fit and charming young man with short blueish black hair and black eyes. He wears a black shinobi vest with blue trimmings and the traditional kage robes, also with blue trimmings. During kage business he also wears the traditional Mizukage hat. His expression rarely ever changes. He is known to express sadness, joy, anger and such, but his face remains in the same expression at all times. Personality Despite his current villainous status and position of authority, Gimansha is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names or ranks. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Monosashi initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected kage and was looked up to by many, especially his guardian Zoku Jokai. This however was just a mask to disguise his true manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game. In his own words, Gimansha claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike some of the other Kage who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, Gimansha lacks genuine compassion and honor. Gomansha's true objective seems to be to overthrow the governments of the Ninja World. Synopsis Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning War Emerges arc He first appears, during the recent Kage Summit, to not want the Land of Mountains to join the stage as a Great Nation. Later in the meeting, he shows his distaste in a Shinobi Alliance and begins to rattle on about how Konoha is merely trying to control the other nation's Tailed Beasts. When challenged by Konoha, he explains that there is a technique that exists to control a beast's powers and that the Rikudō Sennin invented the technique originally. After revealing that his plan involved the Yasakani Jewel, he, Raikage and Tsuchikage declared war on the remaining, Great Nations. Powers & Abilities Monosashi is an extremely potent combatant, well-above the standards of most Jonin-level shinobi. In addition, his strength and speed are phenomenal, and he often makes use of his genjutsu's illusionary abilities as diversions or distractions. Arguably the most fearsome trait of Gimansha is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Ninja World, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the Kagekenin. He has also created several jutsu and kinjutsu while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from most of his fellow Kage. He also for, over ten years, had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of chakra and chakra particles. His most startling experiment involves the sealing of Tailed Beasts, something unseen before and still unknown to have ever taken place again. He has an innate knowledge of the workings of Tailed Beasts, rivaling that of their creator, Rikudō Sennin, even the extent required for him to control one. Throughout his appearances since his public betrayal of the Shinobi World, he has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for the village and the world, while still performing horrific actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulated well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are so involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spans over ten years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans". Elemental Releases Like his mother, the Fifth Mizukage, Gimansha is capable of using the Earth, Fire, and Water natures, and has two Kekkei Genkai. The first, by fusing Earth and Fire elements, allows him to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out what is either lava, or a corrosive liquid at his opponent. The second, by fusing Water and Fire elements, allows him to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. He has suggested he has the ability to alter the acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques. Trivia * Despite the title on his picture, he is not of the Uchiha clan. * His mother is the Fifth Mizukage, though he seems to hold disdain for her.